


Shitty Research

by jellophish



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: AU, Demon AU, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-17
Updated: 2013-11-17
Packaged: 2018-01-01 21:55:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1049018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jellophish/pseuds/jellophish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why the hell was she being nice to him? - Demon AU - LeviHan</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shitty Research

**Author's Note:**

> Originally was posted on my writing blog on tumblr. This was a prompt sent into my ask box by panur so voila :D I was planning to make a series out of this after Papa Levi, but enjoy it as a couple of drabbles for now. There's a sequel to this called "Shivers" =u= Enjoy!

His vision was blurry when he first came to. Suddenly, he felt a sting on his lower lip. Levi hissed and averted away from it, backing up more against the wall.

"Tsk," he heard a woman's voice. "Hold still so I can clean that up for you."

He blinked, the owner of the voice coming into view.

"Hah, I thought you'd never wake up!" Hanji said. She dabbed the alcohol dipped cotton ball at his lip again. "I'm Hanji by the way. Don't freak out, eh? You're just in my room."

Weakly, Levi sat up. "…What are you doing?" He said in a raspy voice.

Hanji grabbed a roll of bandages next and went for his arm.

"Treating your wounds of course! You sure took a nasty fall there." He watched as she wrapped the bandages tightly around his arm. Levi wasn't exactly sure how to react. Frankly, he was too weak at the moment to attack her if he wanted to.

"Where's my…"

Hanji tilted her head as Levi tried to lift his other arm, looking for something.

"Oh," The woman turned and picked up a ring from the table beside her. "Are you looking for this?"

Levi immediately sat up to grab the ring, but Hanji was too quick and dodged him. By then, he too much energy.

"I'll give it to you later," she observed the ring. It had a large ruby, but the jewel seemed lackluster. "You're bound to it right?"

Levi gave her a curt nod. "Well, what do you want? Money, fame?" He raised an eyebrow.

The researcher giggled. "No no, none of that. I was just asking!" Hanji set the ring down and sat down on the floor, scooting closer to the demon.

"Tch."

Hanji took off her glasses and cleaned them up a bit. "Actually, I don't want anything. Do you mind if I just…research you?"

" _Research me?_ "

"Yeah!" She said. "I need your permission of course."

Was she really asking his permission?

"Pleaaase?" Hanji's grin grew wider, as she practically threw herself in front of him. "It's okay right? It'll be nothing painful!"

Levi leaned his head back, trying to keep her farther from him. She was weirding him out a little.

"I'll just take notes or observe you a little!"

"So I'm your pet."

"What?" Hanji sat back. "Of course not, you'll practically be a guest in my house!"

The demon didn't show it, but he was taken aback by her hospitality. Levi was used to being used, then tossed aside once whoever held that ring finished controlling him or got their wishes. (Which tended to backfire on some of them after a while.) Hanji on the other hand wasn't like that. She was a little strange, no doubt about it, but she was different to him entirely.

"Fine…" he murmured finally. "I'll let you do your shitty research…"

"Really?" The scientist exclaimed. "Great! I'll get you some food and- what the hell did you call my research?"

Levi tried to stifle a snicker.

* * *

**A/N:** Like I said on my writing blog, I didn't like the dialogue too much but yeah u


End file.
